


A Hope For More

by HumbleWaysideFlower



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, mostly just a collection of vibes, sort of an experimental piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleWaysideFlower/pseuds/HumbleWaysideFlower
Summary: Their first kiss is not explosive. It is not one for the books. Bard’s will not spin tales of it, and songs will not be written.It is quiet.A first kiss as a small sacred thingOriginally Written for Fjorester Week 2019
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Hope For More

Their first kiss is not explosive. It is not one for the books. Bard’s will not spin tales of it, and songs will not be written.

It is quiet.

Crickets chirping. The whistling of the wind through the trees, muffled by Caleb’s bubble. The way the world seems to stand still on watch, like a held breath. The way he’s never been used to. Not in the orphanage. Not in the city. Not even out at sea, under the stars just like tonight. It is the sound of her breathing as she leans against his shoulder, and the way it tickles as it brushes his skin.

It is warm.

A blanket shared, wrapped around both sets of shoulders,held tight with cooling hands. The last crackling embers of an arcane campfire. The fading smells of vegetable stew and chamomile tea. Cinnamon pastries and the pepperminty aftershave he keeps in a small bottle for special occasions. It is three points of contact, shoulder to cheek, knee to knee, lips to lips.

It is safe. 

Stories told over a camp just like this one. Scars laid bare. The “Just in cases.” and “I thought of yous.” Songs sung in darkness. Enveloping hugs. His hand on hers. Her hand on the back of his neck. A closeness new to them both. It is diving deeper. It is the opposite of drowning. It is coming up for air.

It is not the love of fairy tales. It will not break the world. It will not mend it either. But it is theirs, and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sort of experimental piece that I wrote for Fjorester Week a little over a year ago. I'm still pretty fond of it, and I decided it finally deserved a place on AO3, especially in light of Travis's new Fjord playlist revelation (Blue Healer amiright??!?!). If you liked it, feel free to leave a kudo or a comment! (And if you don't want to do that, just know I still appreciate you reading anyways <3)


End file.
